Problem: The following line passes through point $(-6, -10)$ : $y = \dfrac{4}{5} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-6, -10)$ into the equation gives: $-10 = \dfrac{4}{5} \cdot -6 + b$ $-10 = -\dfrac{24}{5} + b$ $b = -10 + \dfrac{24}{5}$ $b = -\dfrac{26}{5}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{26}{5}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{4}{5} x - \dfrac{26}{5}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-6, -10)$